


Cooking Headcannons!

by Mya_Stone



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mya_Stone/pseuds/Mya_Stone
Summary: Small, fun cooking headcanons! Short descriptions of each marriage candidate's food habits and preferred meals, before and after marriage.Currently Alex, Haley, Harvey, Leah, Sam, Sebastian, and Shane.





	Cooking Headcannons!

**ALEX**

**Single:** He has been used to preparing his own meals, as Granny Evelyn doesn’t really understand what “Macros” are. He’ll always make enough for his grandparents to eat, which is usually a hearty meat with vegetables for sides. As he monitors his protein intake carefully, his meals are typically very healthy, if rather straight-forward, but that suits his grandparents just fine.

 **After marriage:** He follows much the same thought process, tracking your macros along with his own, but now has a wider variety of fresh fruits and vegetables to work with. He feels more pressure to make food that tastes good, and always looks for your input. He enjoys planning meals, and gets used to prepping quick breakfasts and lunches so you can get to your fields faster. After having Alex prepare your meals for a few seasons, you feel full of energy and much stronger; Alex notices and feels quite proud.

  * **Breakfast:** A quick protein smoothie, or eggs with toast and peanut butter.
  * **Lunch:** A hearty sandwich with lots of lettuce, sides of fresh vegetables
  * **Snacks:** Dried meats and fruits, sometimes homemade protein bars
  * **Dinner:** A pork roast or steak, with two sides of roasted vegetables. (He’ll add baked potatoes or broccoli-rice to load up on carbs if you’ll need energy the next day)
  * **Desert:** Evelyn’s cookies, she makes a fresh batch every time he comes to visit.
  * **Specialty:** On Sundays, Alex will make a large breakfast of eggs, hash browns and pancakes.



 

* * *

 

  **HALEY**

 **Single:**  Haley prefers baking to cooking. The aesthetic of a warm kitchen and lofty smells of sweets always remind her of her childhood. The artistry of decorating cakes appeals to her love of design, and her baking blog gets a fair share of views. Her favorite sweets involve fruits and usually pair well with a hot cup of coffee, especially during cold and rainy days. She often shares her creations with Judy and Caroline; though she loves designing and decorating, she often makes far more than she can stand to eat. 

 **After marriage:**  Her baking skills have to take a more practical approach, and most mornings the farmhouse is filled with a comforting smell of flour and baking bread. In addition to perfecting more savory baked goods, she expands her recipes and enjoys creating soups and casseroles equally as much. When you’re too busy to come in for lunch, she’ll bring you a packed meal with fresh bread, jams and cheeses. She still shares her creations with the town, though it becomes more limited to special occasions, as she enjoys baking for you most of all. 

  * **Breakfast:**  Oatmeal with many different fruits, and a fresh cup of coffee (more for the aesthetic).
  * **Lunch:**  Homemade fresh bread, paired with either meats or cheeses.
  * **Snacks:**  Candied fruits, or a cold smoothie on a hot day.
  * **Dinner:**  Hot soup that’s been simmering all day, paired with her fresh bread. Sometimes she makes vegetable casseroles, or when she’s feeling more laid back, just noodles with a light pesto. 
  * **Desert:**  Her desserts are flavorful, intricate and change with her mood, but they’re always delicious. 
  * **Specialty:**  When one of her favorite people is celebrating a birthday, Haley will make a large cupcake tower, with several different flavors of cakes and intense decorations, all suited to the special person’s taste and personality.



 

* * *

**HARVEY**

**Single:** He doesn’t eat as healthy as he knows he should, but after long days in the clinic, most of his creative energy is gone. It’s not uncommon for him to put an instant meal in the microwave and promise to eat better tomorrow, but even he knows his situation is unlikely to change. He’ll often pair his meals with fresh fruit and vegetables, which require little preparation time. Simple beverages offer him the most comfort; his days usually start with hot coffee and end with a red wine.

 **After marriage:** Freed from the monetary constraints of running his clinic, Harvey is more comfortable buying healthier ingredients and spending time creating better meals. As both you and him are hardworking people, the two of you become experts at meal prepping. Most of your meals are prepared the weekend in advance, kept in labeled tupperware containers and tossed in a lunch box when needed. The quality and variety of his creations go up, and cooking becomes a hobby for him instead of a necessity.

  * **Breakfast:** Fresh coffee and overnight oats.
  * **Lunch:** Meals that are easy to reheat, such as noodles with pesto or hearty chili; or meals that are good cold, such as classic bento boxes.
  * **Snacks:** The light, refreshing snap of a pickle will always be his favorite snack.
  * **Dinner** : One pot dinners become a staple in your household, but he loves making meals with you, regardless of what they are.
  * **Desert:** He cautions against adding unnecessary sugars and oils to your diets, but he enjoys pairing wines with a small piece of cake.
  * **Specialty:** He has an uncanny ability to hide vegetables in every meal.



 

* * *

**LEAH**

**Single:**  Leah has always had an issue with food textures; she is far more comfortable refusing to eat than to stomach something unpleasant. Her pickiness means she is often eating alone, but she finds the solitude comforting, rather than answering a hundred questions on “why pizza is essentially inedible.” On her frequent long walks along the beach and in the woods, she’ll graze on the herbage she finds there. Selecting what produce is in season, while never taking more than she needs, provides inspiration for her work. The connection between life and art sustains her more than a lukewarm burger ever could. 

 **After marriage:**  Now with access to ethically-sourced eggs, milk and fields of produce, Leah spends more time finding what she wants to eat, rather than what she doesn’t.  In the most plentiful months of spring and summer, she’ll enthusiastically make a different salad every day of the week, some sweet, some savory. Entirely unfamiliar with preparing meals for other people, she struggles to make food for you as well; it’s a joint effort of love and understanding to put together a menu the two of you can enjoy. 

  * **Breakfast:**  Hot coffee and a warm poppy seed muffin, if she’s hungry.
  * **Lunch:**  Usually a fresh salad with a variety of toppings. Her truffle aioli dressing is quite popular with Gus.
  * **Snacks:**  Whatever raw forage is available on her afternoon walk.
  * **Dinner:** Vegetables and greens sauteed in oil and wine, though she often suggests an evening at the saloon to relax and forget about the dishes.
  * **Desert:** Generally disliking sweets, she will occasionally splurge on a fresh piece of tangy rhubarb pie.
  * **Specialty:**  She’ll often kidnap you for a surprise picnic along the river.



 

* * *

  **SAM**

 **Single:**  Being relatively athletic and young, Sam always has an appetite. He’ll eat 4 meals a day usually, when he’s not so busy that he forgets. Unfortunately, his mother always kept a strict hold over the kitchen, and he was often punished for leaving a mess, or eating an ingredient she planned to use later. As such, Sam survives off simple meals that don’t involve cooking: cereal, sandwiches, chips and the occasional fresh piece of fruit. He also found it easy to bum food off Robin or Caroline, and due to his polite manners, they were always happy to feed him. 

 **After marriage:**  With no cooking skill to start from, Sam doesn’t know even the basics of preparing food, and once again, he’s eating cereal for dinner. Watching all your hard work inspires his curiosity, wondering about the vegetables and fruits you’re growing. He begins tasting everything you harvest, often raw, to satisfy this curiosity. It’s a sight to see when he first takes a bite of a raw potato, but he soon begins trying to cook a few. He loses his motivation quickly when everything burns, as he’s not very patient. His cooking skills never evolve much, and he sticks to meals that cook fast and only have a few ingredients. Even with the beginner’s cookbooks his mother buys him, delectable dishes are out of his range, and Gus typically enjoys your family’s business when you’re unable to cook. 

  * **Breakfast:**  Cereal, preferably with tiny marshmallows.
  * **Lunch:**  He’ll make due with whatever is in the fridge. 
  * **Snacks:**   Maple bars and soda, or sometimes fresh fruit. 
  * **Dinner:** Pizza is common, but if it can be heated in the oven, he’ll make it. 
  * **Dessert:** He only gets dessert on datenight, if you want it. 
  * **Specialty:**  He’s great at encouraging kids to clean their plate, from airplane noises with toddlers to competitions and bargaining with older kids. 



 

* * *

**SEBASTIAN**

**Single:**  Growing up with two working parents, Sebastian often had to take the lead to ensure he and his younger sister had regular meals. With little guidance, his food typically started frozen and then was baked according to the directions on the box. It wasn’t uncommon for him to make the same thing over and over, and the lack of variety never bothered him. The sodium-heavy flavors of the meals suited his teenage palate and didn’t change much as he got older; his smoking habit had dulled his taste buds along with his appetite. 

 **After marriage:**  After moving in, his eyes are opened to the vast number of fruits and vegetables there really are, though he has no idea how many of them are prepared. Quitting smoking also meant that he was tasting the true flavor of some produce for the first time, and he slowly realizes that his kitchen habits need to change. Determined to be the best husband, he begins downloading recipes and watching cooking shows during his downtime. Eventually building confidence in his meals, he begins putting together a few menus with side dishes and vegetable components. Though the improvements are small, your encouragements allow him to explore his creativity in the kitchen; he finds he enjoys the task. 

  * **Breakfast:**  He skips breakfast most days.
  * **Lunch:**  Typically leftovers, or a frozen meal. Sometimes a sandwich if he’s feeling ambitious. 
  * **Snacks:**  BBQ chips and a soda. He’ll eat the whole bag if he’s not careful. 
  * **Dinner:** Casseroles become common, though the flavors vary wildly with his mood. Frozen pizzas are always in the freezer for more lazy nights. 
  * **Desert:** Oreos with milk and your favorite TV show make the prefect evening.
  * **Specialty:**  He learns to make dozens of dipping sauces, he’ll often make 6 or more when Sam comes over for wings and video games. 



 

* * *

  **SHANE**

 **Single:**  Shane’s never really been one to enjoy the process of cooking. The effort of selecting a recipe, purchasing ingredients, and finally preparing the meal was such a daunting task, he could never actually enjoy it. He would often plan a meal, but when the time came to actually prepare it, he had lost all motivation. Consuming food, however, was always on his mind. Sometimes eating a good burger and fries was the highlight of his day. No matter what bullshit life threw at him, there was always a burrito or pizza to escape into... for a little while, at least.

 **After marriage:**  While he still struggles with the motivation of cooking, having an understanding and flexible partner makes putting food on the table less daunting. Sometimes he needs your help on his bad days, but routine and patience make it easier. His favorite foods are covered in cheese and tomatoes, but he finds ways to incorporate green vegetables, too. Even so, he still enjoys going to the Saloon for Gus’s cooking. Shane will often bring him fresh produce from the farm, and Gus will teach him what he can make from it. He has over a dozen recipes for hot pepper dressings, all of varying flavors and heat. 

  * **Breakfast:**  A few fresh eggs, preferably scrambled and topped with his homemade hot sauce.
  * **Lunch:**  Leftovers from the night before, or sometimes cold cereal.
  * **Snacks:**  He has a weakness for flamin’ hot cheese doodles.
  * **Dinner:**  He prefers quick and easy dinners, specifically pizza night. He often makes breakfast burritos when motivation eludes him. 
  * **Desert:** While desserts aren’t his favorite thing, he does appreciate the texture and versatility of cheesecake.
  * **Specialty:**  Years of raising Jas has made him an excellent negotiator with picky children. Need cauliflower shaped like a dinosaur? He’ll find a way. 



 


End file.
